The overall goal of the Specialized Resource C is to provide oversight, coordination and leadership to the scientific, information technology (IT) infrastructure, administrative, and fiscal aspects of this ICMIC grant. The specific aims of the are as to 1) provide and maintain web and server based IT resources; 2) provide data management, information service support, and laboratory management support to promote organization, sharing, and dissemination of research data and materials; 3) provide statistical support to the entire group; 4) provide fiscal management and oversight; 5) provide clerical and administrative support for manuscript preparation, meeting planning, and organization; 6) assist in the recruitment of new pilot projects and junior staff; 7) foster communication and collaboration between participants and Cancer Centers; 8) support an academic-industry outreach program, established to facilitate rapid clinical translation of promising technologies and 9) enforce established research policies.